Dance With Me
by somewhataddicted
Summary: 1 shot AU Human Doccubus: Inspired by the lab dance scene in 507 and the song "Shut Up and Dance." Bo and Lauren have that once in a lifetime kind of love, but even love written in the stars has its challenges. Can they overcome the obstacle and find their happily ever after? Read on and find out


**So I was hit over the head with inspiration for this story after the 507 Doccubus lab dance and the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon. It's just a little one shot that spans several years of this human relationship. Shout out to SamC for the Johnnie Taylor song "If I Had It To Do Over."**

**Its got a few up's and down's-it's not all fluff, but hang in there. It's all Doccubus**

**_**All characters property of Prodigy Pictures and Lost Girl. I own nothing._**

**"Dance With Me"**

**XXX**

Ever wonder if that storied epic love really exists? If there were truly one person out there that connected with you on every level? One that was a perfect fit for the missing piece in your soul? And if you did meet that one person, would there be a thunderclap of recognition? Would your eyes meet across a crowded room and you'd just know? Would you be pulled helplessly toward one another no matter how hard you fought against it? Or would you meet and pass like two ships in the night like so many other couples. Would you need to rely on one person to reach out and take small steps in building a relationship that would turn into the most fulfilling thing you could ever imagine.

Well let me tell you, that epic love is real. Thunderclap, eyes meeting, helpless gravitation... the whole shebang- it's real. It happened to me, Bo Dennis, a bar tending party girl without a care in the world. But be warned, that epic love can also end in epic heartache. The "ripped my heart out with her bare hands" kind of heartache. Or the "I can't breath. How will I ever survive" kind. Like any relationship you need trust, communication and understanding. Without that, even the most powerful of soul mates ends up fizzled out, leaving you a shell of the woman you once were.

My only advice to soul mates out there is perseverance. Well love, you need love, but then it's perseverance. And the other three things I mentioned. Oh and patience. That should definitely be one, because we all deserve that as we find our way in life. But I digress...

I'd learned so many things by the age of thirty. Like the fact that no matter how good things were, they could come crumbling down in the blink of an eye. That it was possible the source of your greatest days could be the same as your unforgettable heartbreak. Someone could fill your heart up, yet leave you completely gutted. Second chances do happen. Most importantly, I learned that it takes more than love to make a relationship work, even the kind of crazy love we have. But the good news? I took that lesson and put it to good use.

We all have our journey in life, some easier than others, but if two people want something bad enough- if their souls scream for it so loud they can hear nothing else- if they open themselves up to the pain and hard work needed to overcome the challenges of growth and poor judgement, then they can have that happily ever after.

Believe me, I know. I've lived it.

**XXX**

**Five Years Ago**

I couldn't wait to get to the party. I'd moved to town a few months ago, got a job at a bar and made a few friends. The new semester was starting and the students would be here. I never went to college. I was smart, but never too interested in school of any kind. I was all in for a college party though. When I arrived it was packed wall to wall. The eighties theme was a huge hit. Everyone was decked out in their MJ jackets, blazers with shoulder pads and high hair. My outfit was something black and Madonna-like that would accentuate certain attributes of mine. I had a certain confidence so finding a good time or a warm body was never a problem for me even if this was a different crowd than my small town rural upbringing.

I took my time scanning the crowd and working my way through the house in search of my friends. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. An hour or so and several drinks later I found myself standing alone watching people dance. I wasn't fond of the activity. As confident as I was in so many areas of my life, dancing wasn't one of them. Not at all. But I did like to watch.

And that's when I saw her. Long blonde hair pulled to the side in a loose pony. A backless dress and a pair of sneaks. Long legs to die for and a smile so bright you could see it from space. She was breathtaking. There was something different about her. She stood out from the crowd in more ways than one and whatever it was, it made me a little sweaty and nervous. That was a first for me.

I stared for a while, taking her all in as she danced the night away, waiting for an opening to meet her that didn't involve getting on the dance floor. Then it happened. It was half way through "Oh Mickey" when her eyes met mine and my life changed forever.

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared back. Several intense seconds ticked until she smirked and sashayed over to me. From the looks of it she was a little tipsy, just like me, but it didn't dull the low throb in my chest that started the moment we locked eyes. The music was too loud to talk so she extended her hand.

I shook my head no.

She pouted and reached again, wiggling her fingers.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly accepted. I hadn't accepted a dance invitation since I was six, but I found it useless to resist. I would give her anything she wanted. The beautiful blonde stranger took my arm and led me onto the jam packed dance floor. She realized my hesitation and instead of matching the the upbeat music blaring from the speakers, she draped her arms around my neck and began to sway to her own tune.

I fidgeted nervously and glanced around the room for my friends.

She leaned in close and yelled over the music. "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." She pulled back and smiled, not letting me miss a beat of the song in her head. The blonde reached down and placed my hands on her hips, then returned them to their place around my neck.

a few seconds later I opened my mouth to speak, but she covered it with her hand. She shook her head then leaned back in. "Shut up and dance with me."

I didn't even know her name, but I'd already given her my heart. We spent the next few hours dancing to our own song. No talking, just her body against mine. Her breath on my neck. Her head on my shoulder. The whole scene was surreal, almost heavenly.

It wasn't until after the party winded down that we really got to speak. Her name was Lauren Lewis and she'd just started her residency at the local hospital. The woman loved her science. Several times she broke off into a rambling of what I only could assume was Latin or something medical. When she'd realize it, she'd roll her eyes and offer me a shy smile. She was impossibly sexy, wonderfully adorable and I was completely taken with her. She was the smartest person I'd ever met, but I found that even more of a turn on.

I offered to walk her home, hoping desperately to get her number and maybe steal a kiss. She was driving me crazy and all the silent flirting had been killing me. We reached her doorstep and my heart dropped. I wasn't ready for the night to end yet. Most times I wanted to jump right into bed with a woman, much less one as amazing as Lauren, but she was better than that. Something deep inside me said we were headed for something more.

"I had a great time tonight, Lauren. Thank you for dragging me out onto the dance floor." I was nervous. So nervous. I'd never been that way before with a person.

"I had fun too. I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer."

"I'd really like to see you again?" I might die if she said no, but the vibe I was getting was definitely a positive one. Still, I held my breath until she spoke.

"Yeah? I'd like that, too." She smiled in a shy, endearing way that told me she had no idea what she was doing to me right now.

I handed her my cell and she put her number in. When she handed it back with a smile, I immediately pressed the call button so she'd have mine as well. We gravitated closer.

She bit her lip. Her finger tips found mine and danced along the pads.

Every little look or touch from her excited me to no end. I was done being nervous. It was obvious we were both feeling the same thing. Without another thought I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. It was soft and slow and unlike any I'd ever experienced. We both sighed. She was electric and I reveled in the warm, tingly sensation that was spreading through my body.

Lauren deepened the kiss and pushed me against the wall.

I was content to stay here forever, but our hands had other ideas. We were on our way to no return, but this woman, she was so much more than a doorstep grope or a quickie. I fought tooth and nail to steel my resolve and force us apart.

She was wild eyed and flushed. I could only imagine I looked the same. "What's wrong, Bo?"

Her smooth voice had turned raspy and it was sexy as hell. That did nothing to slow the hunger I had for her. "Nothing. God nothing. You're perfect," I blurted out breathlessly. "Its just ... you're too good for a doorstep make out."

She smiled and blushed harder. "You want to come in?"

Did I ever, but I was afraid to push it, or to scare her off, or screw it all up. I was a master at all of the above. "I do, but I don't want to rush things. I mean it, I think you're amazing and I would love to take you out again soon."

"What if we just talked and had coffee or something?"

She wasn't going to let me leave. There was a pleading in her eyes that matched the way I felt. We wanted more time, more contact. I wanted to stay, I really did, but I was so scared to ruin the night we had. I could already see my future in her eyes and I wanted it more than anything. Out of nowhere my nerves took over again. "I uh..."

She seemed to pick up on it and gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "This is going to sound ridiculous and probably send you running." She rolled her eyes and flashed a vulnerable smile, "But when our eyes met, I knew we were bound to get together. Like destiny. I don't want to rush you, but I don't want you to go yet either."

"I felt it too and I don't want to go."

"Well then..." She unlocked the door and pushed it open. With a smirk and her hand extended to me, she wiggling her fingers just like earlier.

I more than willingly accepted her invite and that was the beginning of the most amazing, heart wrenching and spectacular five years of my life.

**XXX**

**Four and a Half Years Ago**

Life with Lauren was unbelievable. I never knew anyone could make me so happy. More days than not I found my face hurting from the stupid smile on my face. Little things she'd do, like geek out while baking, wrinkle her nose as she slept, or tickle me when I tried to watch a movie just made me love her even more. Since the first moment we touched I'd only craved more of her. More of her lips, more of her skin, more of the way the fire in her eyes made me heat up all over.

It was commonplace for me to grab her right then and there and make love to her on the nearest surface. She never protested, in fact she was just as bad. It didn't take long for our friends to learn to call first or face the consequences of catching us in an awkward moment. I considered myself a sexual being and enjoyed being intimate with people before, but Lauren brought out a side of me I never knew I had.

She even taught me to dance a little. At least enough to satisfy her little impromptu dance parties in the kitchen or living room. The one in the bedroom however, she preferred to let me watch.

She really was special. My one. My destiny. How'd I get so lucky?

**XXX**

**Four Years Ago**

We learned the hard way that no matter how other worldly the love, relationships were hard work. Even more so when you're young and one of you works a ton of hours in residency. There were days when I'd hardly see her. Between my shifts at the bar and hers at the hospital, sometimes it was like we were single again, We'd had a few fights and a few months ago we took a few days away from one another, but overall we were good. At least I thought so. I mean, life wasn't easy right?

When were did have time together it was a mix between crazy passion and self imposed isolation. Sometimes it was so hard to get a read on her thoughts and feelings. She give me a smile that I knew was forced and tell me everything was fine, but it clearly wasn't. I would blow up, because I was one big ball of emotion and I needed answers about what I should be doing or feeling. She gave me nothing. Often, she would recede further into herself. We still loved one another ridiculously, but more and more times there was just this tension between us. I had no idea how to fix it.

So if she wasn't going to give me answers, I wasn't going to dwell and be miserable. I found more ways to fill my free time partying and indulging in the drink with my friends. I was never unfaithful, but I needed some kind of personal connections and I wasn't getting it much from her.

This past week she only came home twice. I asked her to lunch, but she said she was busy. I asked her if there was someone else and she got pissed off.

"Bo, there will never be anyone for me, but you."

"Then why haven't I seen much of you?" I kept my tone even. I didn't want to fly off the handle like I usually did and make things worse. "It's like I live alone and I want to live with you. I love you."

"I love you too Bo, but it's just so stressful right now at work and then when I come home..."

"When you come home what?" I crossed my arms and stared hard. I wanted to hear her say something for a change.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing Lauren. It's a lot of something and for once I want to hear you say it?"

"Say what, Bo?"

Lauren looked so tired. Like she'd been fighting some battle, only I had no idea what. All I wanted was answers. Maybe I could help. "I don't know, whatever it is that's bothering you would be a great start."

She said nothing. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her hands moved nervously against her pants.

"Lauren..." I didn't know what to say. I hated what I was about to do, but it felt like what we needed at the moment. We were spiraling out of control and I loved her so much. I didn't want us to end up hating one another. "I think we need an break."

I left her sitting on the bed, grabbed my jacket and left. There would be plenty of time to get my things. She was never home anyway. I cried all the way to my car. When I got inside I slammed the door hard as I could and beat the steering wheel with my hands.

Why was something so right so damn hard?

**Two and a Half Years Ago**

I came home from work one day and right away something felt off. We'd been back together for almost a year, but the last few months have gone down hill. Again.

"Bo, I can't live like this anymore." Lauren was hastily packing a bag, her eyes red and puffy, but there were no tears.

It killed me that I made her cry, but why was she so upset? I'd passed out at the bar from time to time. I enjoyed a few drinks to unwind after my shift and sometimes the buzz of a busy night would leave my energy crashing in a hurry. It wasn't like I cheated on her. "What the hell are you talking about, Lauren? I told you I fell asleep at the bar. I meant to meet you, you know that. And I apologized like ten times. What else do you want me to say?"

She huffed. "Nothing, Bo. You don't have to say anything. Like you already said, you apologized. Thank you."

"Lauren." I grabbed her by the wrist, but she was quick to yank it away.

"Don't, Bo." She glared at me. "Just don't."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me? Is that what this is?" This couldn't be happening again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gripped the the last bits of belongings she was holding tighter and opened her eyes. "Bo, I can't do this anymore. Sometimes love isn't enough. We're not good for one another."

My heart was shattering. We were meant to be. Why was this so hard? "What? How can you even say that? Destiny remember?"

"What destiny Bo? Destined to destroy one another? Destined to continue this until we hate one another? Because those weren't the destinies I had in mind when we met."

"Please don't go. We can work this out. We have to work this out. I can change."

"No Bo, we've tried that already. Three times actually, remember? We only end up hurting one another."

"But I love you more than anything, Lauren. You're it for me. I can fix this."

"I have to go. I hope you clean yourself up, Bo. Quit drinking and partying. Maybe make something of your life. I wish you only the best."

"But I can't have the best without you in my life." I was falling into a full blown panic. If she walked out we were done. I knew it. The air was thick and heavy and reeked of doom. I hated that we'd come to this.

"I'm sorry, Bo, but we're done. I can't love you like this."

"But you could love me if I cleaned up my act, right? Just give me some time. I can do it. I can do it for you." When I looked deep into her eyes, I no longer saw that sparkle. My future was gone. I'd broken her and whatever love she had left for me.

"You have to do it for you, not for me. Good luck, Bo. You'll always have a special place in my heart." She started to reach for my arm, but pulled back. She offered a sad smile before she picked up her bags and left the room.

Lauren walked out the door leaving speechless and crushed. I crumbled to the floor and cried. I screamed, cried and pounded my fists to the wooden planks like I'd lost everything, because in truth, I had. She was my everything in this messed up life I'd created. It was my fault I lost her. All she ever asked of me was to be there for her and I couldn't even do that. I was more interested in having a good time, drinking and shooting pool.

When I'd finally cried myself out, I pushed myself up and stood tall. I made a vow that I'd clean myself up and do everything in my power to win her back. We were two people that loved each other like there was no tomorrow, but could never seem to get on the same page. It was time to write a new book.

I quit the bar the next day and over the next few months I took a few classes. I got my foot in the door as a book keeper in a friends office. I stayed away from parties and rarely drank, choosing instead to put my energy into exercise and studying. I moved up quickly and found an apartment across town. When I settled in I tried to contact her several times. She never answered her phone. Then one day, it had been disconnected. She was done with me.

I'd heard through friends that Lauren had been seen with a few different women, but none she kept long. Mostly, she worked. She never asked about me and somehow that hurt more than anything. Deep down I knew I should move on, but I couldn't. There was a part of me that wouldn't let go. Not yet at least. I still loved her more than my life and we were destined to be together. I didn't know when or how, but we weren't done yet.

**XXX**

**A Year and a Half Ago**

I'd all but given up hope that Lauren and I would ever get back together. I hadn't seen or heard from her in nearly a year. My friends insisted on dragging me out from time to time. Like tonight.

My place against the wall was secluded and quiet. Exactly what I wanted. I wasn't in the mood for a party. It had been a long day of accounting at the office. But what could I say? It was my best friend's birthday, so I sucked it up and pretended to enjoy myself. That was always an easy thing to do when you were constantly being hit on by one drunk after another. So there I was, essentially hiding and biding my time until I could make a graceful exit. I sipped slowly from my red cup filled with some fruity concoction of unknown alcohol and watched it all from afar.

It was a pretty big house and an even bigger crowd. The living room was full of dancers. The rest of the house littered with drunk obnoxious men trying to impress someone and tipsy, overly flirty women doing the same. Both were well on their way to a night they'd never remember, or maybe even come to regret.

Oh, I knew. I'd been there. Far more times than I'd liked to admit, actually. It even cost me and I paid in a way I never knew I could. But I'd learned my lesson. Learned it the hard way. But now I had grown up. Only now it had been too late.

I scanned the crowd, giggling at the bad dancers, drunk grinders and ones that just didn't give a shit. There were a few amazing dancers that attracted a crowd. Among them were my friend, her boyfriend and a few people I'd met a time or two before. I doubled over laughing when she tried to imitate one of the moves in her drunken state and knocked down four people. They rolled around and fumbled to get up. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. So glad I didn't drink like that anymore.

Struggling through tears to find the oxygen my body was screaming for, my first full breath was ripped right back out of lungs. Behind the mess of stumbling people, there she was. Soft brown eyes that used to hold the key to my future and would forever hold the keys to my heart, even if she didn't want it anymore. Eyes I hadn't seen in over a year. The hardest year of my life. They were looking right at me, right through me, searching for something. The emotions hit me like a semi-truck making my body shake. Without an ounce of control the tears of laughter fell away and tears of regret welled up, ready to explode in their place as she made her way through the dancers.

Her gaze never broke despite getting jostled and shoved by the crowd. There was a determination in them I'd never seen and a sense of peace that made me jealous. It was there, shining bright, combined with the sad memories of our past failed attempts. She froze three steps away from me. Not a smile or a frown, just a serene calm as she stared a me.

"Lauren?" I wasn't completely sure if it was really her or the fact that I wasn't used to drinking anymore and my mind was playing on my fantasies.

"Bo." The wall blocked out enough noise that I could hear her utter my name with a mix of awe and relief.

It took every bit of strength I had not to collapse at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness I didn't deserve. And even though we'd both made mistakes, I had driven that final nail in the coffin with my selfishness and immaturity. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

She held her hand out to me, silently asking for a dance. On cue the music turned slow. A familiar blues song began to play.

_"If I had to do it all over again, _

_I'd fall in love with you one more time..."_

Johnnie Taylor, one of her favorites. The opening lyrics spoke to right to my soul. They were words I'd repeated so many times to myself this last year. There was so much I wanted to say, needed to say, but I couldn't get it out. Words failed me. Letter and syllables refused to be put together into any form of coherent speech as I stared at her in utter disbelief.

Her face was still solemn, but she wiggled her fingers, tempting me again.

My hand moved without another thought. I would always be pulled towards her. When I was close enough to feel the heat of her body I stopped. It was weird with so much left unsaid. So much hurt between us. I opened in mouth to speak but she shook her head.

"Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." She led my hand around her waist, took my other hand in hers and we began to move slow and steady to the music.

This felt so good. So right. Her touch usually brought me calm, but right now it only made me hurt more. I'd missed her so much, more than I though humanly possible and the way she made my body tingle just reminded me of what I'd lost. "But Lauren," I managed to choke out, trying to pull away. I one way I wanted to free myself, make the tingle stop, but in another I never wanted to let her go again.

"Bo," she whispered into my ear. "Shut up and dance with me." She dropped her chin to my shoulder and led our movements.

There was nothing else to say. I followed suit, moving with her. Every few steps brought our bodies closer, nuzzling into her shoulder just as she had done to me. I pressed my eyes shut tight. So tight I saw stars. I breathed her in, focused on the feel of her hand in mine and how her breath was as thready as mine. Her heart was beating just as fast as mine and I found some comfort in the fact that despite her mask, she still had feelings for me.

_"...I'd go through the same changes to win your love,_

_I'd gladly do it all over again..."_

I was a storm of emotion. She was the source of my happiest memories and my greatest pain. I'd never been able to move on from her and in truth, I never wanted to either. I tried, lord knows I tried. Guys. Girls. Relationships. One night stands. They all made me hurt more. None of them were her. I deserved to wallow in unhappiness the rest of my days for letting her go. But I would do it all over again, because having a love like that, even for a short while, beat never knowing it at all.

The songs came and went. I didn't know how many we swayed to. Somewhere along the line I vaguely recalled a change in pace as we were bumped into by bouncing bodies, but in our little world there was no sound. There was no one else. Just us. Just us and this lingering gnawing in my gut that this was her final goodbye. That when our bubble did break and she pulled away, she would finally be free of me. I would never have that freedom. I would always carry the burden. Holding onto her for dear life, we slow danced our way through several more songs before she spoke again.

"Come with me?" She leaned back and looked into my eyes.

Whatever she was searching for was a mystery to me, but for a split second, I swore I saw my future again. I nodded and swallowed hard. This was my last chance. I could feel it in my bones.

She slowly moved away from me, squeezing my hand in hers tightly and donning the same serene expression she had on before we began our dance. It took and extra tug from her to loosen my feet from the floor as I stumbled forward after her. We walked to her car and we rode to her house all in total silence. We'd said barely a word in the hour we'd been together. She gave me nothing in her tone or her expression. It was unnerving. All I knew was I would do anything, go anywhere she asked, regardless of the outcome. As I followed her to her doorstep, I had no idea if this path led to a new beginning or a final goodbye and I didn't care. I would savor every extra second I could get with her.

Lauren shut the door and locked the outside world behind us. She set her keys down and went right to the kitchen, leaving me there with no idea what was happening. She pulled out a bottle of wine and opened it, never once looking up or asking me if I wanted any. Two glasses were filled and set on the island. With no other idea what to say or do, I took slow steps to the kitchen and stood beside her. I glanced at the bottle of red she'd uncorked. It was our favorite pinot. I lifted it up and smiled softly. Something about the moment was heavy and sad, even as she smiled gently back at me.

Lauren took a seat on a bar stool and patted the one beside her. She handed me a glass and held hers up to toast. What were we toasting? What were we even doing?

"Bo, I meant what I said back there. I don't want us to look back. No apologies, no forgiveness. We were both to blame." Her voice was soft, but strong and full of sincerity. "I want to keep our eyes on us and maybe a future together. I want to see if we can move forward, because no matter what my mind has begged me for, my heart wouldn't let you go. From the moment we met I believed we were bound to be together. You were my destiny and I don't want to let us go. I want us to work." She sighed hard then found her resolve again as she straighten up in her chair. "It would crush me to no end if you had finally moved past us, but if you're in the same place I am, then I'd like to toast to a new beginning. If not, then I will take you back to the party and we will call this closure." Lauren sat quiet and awaited my response. There was fear in her eyes, but she stood strong, repressing her emotions so that we could answer the one question that had long needed to be answered.

That strength and composure of hers was as much of an envious quality as it been one of our problems. She could be so hard to read, always looking at the facts and the logic and pushing down her true feelings. I was the complete opposite. But in that moment, I appreciated it more than ever. She wanted us. She was fighting for us. And even though she was the picture of stoicism, her words were all driven by emotions. Guess, we'd both grown in our time apart.

Her words began to sink in. No blame. No forgiveness. Just a clean slate. Me and her and one more chance to make this epic love come to fruition. I raised my glass and smiled. I smiled so big I couldn't contain myself, or the tears that began to flow. "To new beginnings."

She watched me over the rim of her glass as we took our sips. She set hers down, a gentle smile slowly working it's way up her face as the realization set in.

We were doing this. We were starting over. This time I hoped it meant forever. Anytime she smiled, I did the same. I couldn't help it. It made me beyond happy to see that smile of hers when it was genuine and heartfelt, like it was right now. Not the forced one I'd grown accustomed to seeing the last time we were together.

She set her glass down and I followed suit. We sat silent, smiling like idiots at one another. I wasn't sure where to go from here, but as her hands shot up and cupped my face, her lips crashing into mine, no thought was needed. The pent up hurt and repressed passion melted away by the second. We poured everything that needed to be said and felt into the kiss. It was easy to hear everything she was saying as her soft lips spoke volumes. Our kisses grew frantic. The pain I'd been consumed with for so long washed away and that wave of desire and passion I'd always had for her roared back to life when her tongue danced with mine. Our breaths were shallow and gasping, but our mouths refused refused to stop the conversation just yet.

When we finally said all that was needed, we pulled back just enough to part our lips. Her forehead rested against mine and I savored the taste of the woman that I craved like nothing else in this world. No chocolate, no liquor, no fruit would ever taste as sweet. We basked in our reconciliation for several moments before she took her glass and my hand and led me to the couch.

We spent the night talking openly, more so than ever before. What went wrong, what we needed to avoid this time. Her obsession with work, mine with self indulgence. My spitefulness and her withdrawing. Despite the blazing kiss we shared at the start, we were careful and awkward through our talk. As the night progressed we became more comfortable. Moving closer, touching more as it felt more and more like it was indeed the fresh start we wanted. I could see a future with hr once again.

We drank more wine and fell into a familiar position on the sofa- her back to my chest and her body between my legs. Our conversation moved to the good days. What we did right. The other worldly love we had, still had, for one another. The trip to the beach where we made love in the sand and found out the hard way why that wasn't as much fun as it sounded. The Black Eyed Peas concert where we made out in the bathroom stall. The day we met and she pulled me on the dance floor even though I was afraid to dance in public. The plans we had made for our future, like a cabin by the lake for peaceful weekends out of the city.

After a while it was as if no time had passed. I was every bit as comfortable in her presence as I'd ever been. I hoped it wasn't a dream or a farce. I wasn't sure it was really possible to fix our past this fast and easy, but I fought the urge to over think. She was in my arms and all was right in the world as we laughed and talked until we fell asleep right there holding each other. My last thought being how sometimes all you needed was time. Timing apparently, was everything.

**XXX**

**Six Months Ago**

This had been the smoothest stretch in our relationship. Seemed we finally worked through our issues and were ready for everything a relationship entailed. I was happy. Ridiculously happy. She did too. It was in her eyes and the easy way she moved. This time we were in it for real.

Lauren received an invitation to a research weekend at her Alma Mater. We had plans to go away that weekend, but I quickly told her we should go to it instead. I joked that we could make it a nostalgic weekend when she was done. In truth, I had other plans. I was going to propose at the beach, but what better place than where it all started?

She gave me an odd look, but shrugged and agreed. She loved me, but I also knew that science was her mistress. At least now I was no longer jealous of her other love and I never wanted to hold her back. Was I bored most of the weekend? Yeah, but I went shopping and laid at the hotel pool, enjoying whatever time we did have together until the seminar was over.

Sunday afternoon came and I tried my best to contain my enthusiasm. I didn't want to make her suspicious by being overly giddy. She changed into her casual clothes, which was always more sexy than she knew. I bit my lip as she brushed past me and I caught sight of her ass in those jeans. How could she not know what she did to me? She was brilliant, so I preferred to believe she knew precisely what she was doing at all times.

We went to dinner at the old hole in the wall Italian place we used to frequent. Then took a stroll around the park as the sun was beginning to set. Finally we passed the old house where we first met. She was lost in her thoughts, filling me in on all the sciencey things she learned this weekend. Her hands moving about in excitement the way she always did when she spoke of her work. Damn she was sexy when she geeked out.

I gave her a nudge since she didn't seem to realize where we were. "Hey, remember this place?"

She stopped and stared for a moment before her smile began to grow. "How could I forget?"

"I know I never will." I bumped her with my shoulder and winked.

"You were so sexy standing there alone at the party and so adorably awkward when I pulled you on the dance floor." She laughed and shook her head. "It wasn't at all what I was expecting, but I felt it in my chest when you looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together."

"So did I. My heart has never beat the same since. It only beats for you." I reached into my pocket and dropped to my knee right there on the side walk. I was so nervous, even though I was sure she'd say yes.

"Oh boy," she gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but I saw nothing but love in them as I fumbled with the box.

"Lauren Lewis, I don't know how it happened, but that night, when you took my hand, you also took my heart." My voice was trembling but my words and my thoughts were clear. I wanted this more than anything. "There will never be another that makes my heart beat out of my chest, makes me swoon with just a glance, or that makes me feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. It's only you. It's only ever been you. If it's all right, I'd like it to always be you, for the rest of my life, right here by my side as my wife. Lauren, will you marry me?" I smiled nervously. My heart racing so fast I thought I'd pass out. I had to remind myself to breath as she processed my words.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She bent down and cupped my face in her hands, her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke, "Yes, Bo. Yes I will marry you." She kissed me softly then began to giggle.

I jumped up and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Wrapping her in a warm embrace, I reminded her how much she meant to me and that I'd never let her go. "I'm yours, Lauren."

"And I've only ever been yours, Bo."

**XXX**

**Present Day**

So here we were. It's been two years since we got back together. Two amazing years later I might add, and I was standing at the altar. My nerves were firing on all cylinders and my stomach was rolling like a herd of crazed African elephants.

Until I saw her. Then all became calm. A wave of peaceful bliss that only Lauren could bring crashed over me. She smiled that shy, sexy smile that made me weak kneed as she moved down the aisle. Every step was one closer to me and that future I'd so dreamily gawk at whenever I looked into her eyes. She was an angelic vision in her long white gown and perfectly cascading waves of blonde hair.

Her eyes left me for a moment as she carefully climbed the steps, doing her best not to have a clumsy Lauren wedding video moment.

My heart was pounding like an orchestra of jackhammers when she came to a halt beside me.

She was nervous, every bit as much as me. It was evident in the way she bit her lip. She was also beyond gorgeous, but that was nothing new.

I took both of her hands in mine, squeezing them tight to settle her tremble. "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." She took a deep breath and her smile grew by leaps and bounds. Her eyes turned glassy at the phrase she'd spoken to me several times over the years. "Lauren, are you ready to dance your days away with me?"

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she nodded feverishly and gave me a gentle squeeze in return. Her smile brighter than the sun as she found the strength to whisper, "Shut up and dance with me."

I chuckled and mouthed "I love you." The elephants and the jackhammers fell still. There was nothing and no one in the world but me and her and in a few short minutes it would be us for the rest of our lives. It was meant to be, destiny. We were bound to be together, just like she said. It just took us a little more time, a little more work, to appreciate the kind of love most only dream about. "Let's do this."

We turned at once to face the pastor, putting it all to rest and embarking on the very destiny we'd both embraced. It was true, I'd never have gotten over her if we hadn't worked out. We could just as easily have ended up star crossed lovers, destined to hurt one another again and again, but we wanted this too much. We cared too much. Both of us acknowledged our faults and worked to overcome them. I would have done anything to get her back and I did. I went to Hell and back. Turned out all I really needed to do was grow up.

The day passed in a blur. There were "I do's," a mind blowing kiss that garnered hoots and hollers, a fancy dinner and of course, dancing. Our wedding song was the Johnnie Taylor song. "If I had it to do over" had been permanently engraved in my mind and on my heart just as Lauren was.

_"...If I had it to do all over,_

_I'd do it from a-z._

_Cause as long as I could get your love,_

_the world couldn't harm me..."_

As we swayed together before everyone in attendance, our first dance as a married couple, I felt complete. I held her tighter around her waist and tried not to cry. Somehow saying those vows made a difference. What we were doing now meant something more and I would never take those words, or her, for granted as long as I lived.

At the end of the night we said our thank you's and goodbye's to all that shared our special day. Lauren took my hand as we ran to the limo amid shouts of joy. It was finally just the two of us. Her eyes were warm and glassy. The shining tears of happiness glistening as she pulled me in for a kiss that made my head spin. She mumbled against my lips between soft nips, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress, wife of mine."

Wife. Dr. Lauren Lewis was my wife. I liked the sound of that. I smiled against her mouth as she continued to tease me. "That's exactly what I was going to say, wife of mine."

She stopped and pulled back. It was so abrupt I feared she'd finally realized what she'd done. I opened my eyes, afraid of what I'd see, but all I saw was her brilliant smile.

She reached up and stroked my cheek. "Bo, we're married. Can you believe it?"

"I know." I chuckled. It was kind of hard to believe, but if it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. "Like you said doctor, we were bound to get together. We were destiny."

"Destiny," she whispered and leaned in for one more kiss before she curled into my side. She took my hand in hers and traced the wedding band with her finger. That's how we rode all the way to the hotel.

So as I lay here basking in the afterglow of our wedding night, with Lauren naked and sleeping against my side, holding me possessively around the waist, you want to know which of my life lessons stand out? Well, just when I'd thought I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me, she turned around and offered me redemption. I've never been happier that I put all my issues aside and took her up on it.

I learned to consider yourself blessed if you ever find a that once in a lifetime love. Someone you won't mind sharing every dance for the rest of your days with. It's like winning the lottery in life. If you mess it up, fight for it with all you've got. Then, if you're lucky enough to get that second chance, don't let fear or pride get in your way. Some things in life are worth every drop of blood, sweat and tears and I promise you, it's not any material possession on this earth.

As my good friend once said, "Regret is for suckas." Actually, I think she stole it from a song, but the lesson still applies. Regret sucks. It will eat you up inside for the rest of your life. So, while there's never a guarantee how things will work out, nothing will ever change, there will never be a happily ever after, if you never get out there and dance.

**XXX**

**Hope you enjoyed this short story. Thank you for indulging me. By all means leave me your thoughts. Good or bad, I always love to read them. **


End file.
